love can happen to anyone even with someone you ne
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: seto meets a woman that he had loved since the first time that they met. read on to get the full summary working on the second chapter but hope you like it.


Heather and her friends Rishai and Brian were at the park, playing while they were playing. Heather fell into a very deep tunnel when she got up. she was so scared, she than thought well maybe there is a way out of here. So she started to walk around. while she did she felt a cold breeze come through an opening, And than she continued walking for what felt like hours. Than she saw a light, when she finally got to the opening. She walked through it she had no idea of where she was while she was walking around trying to find out where she was. A few minutes went by. than a group of boy's yelled "hey you" Heather than turned around and a group of boys came up to her she was getting scared of them. and they could see it in her eyes. Than one of the boy's said to the other "hey johny look at this bitch she is already scared" after she heard what they had called her she got very pissed than she said. "Dont call me a bitch i have a name" than the leader said "shut up" Than one of the boys slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. than another boy said to the others " come on guys lets have some fun with her"Than they grabbed her, and tried to rape her but she kicked them as hard as she could. Than she screamed. "please someone help me" than the boy that she kicked said "why you stupid bitch"

than they started to punch her over and over again while she screamed for help than right before she passed out a tall thin man came out of no where and stopped them before they finished beating the shit out of her. After they saw the thin man they walked off but once he turned around to her she had passed out cold he than picked her up and carried her to his car and got her to his house. where she would be safe from harm. a few days went by and he stayed by her side the whole time never leaving her side. when she woke up she looked around and than she felt someone lying on her stomach when she looked down there was a man holding her hand and laying his head on her stomach. once she started to move he quickly woke up and looked at her. tall thin man than said "you're awake" Heather than said "how long was i out" than the tall thin man said "you were out for a few days "heather than asked "where am i?". the tall thin man than said "you're safe from those asshole...i was so scared that those assholes killed you and i didnt want them to come back and try it again and so i brought you here."Heather than smiled and than said "thank you " than the tall thin man said "my name is seto kaiba of kaiba corp" Heather than said "mines Heather"seto than asked "is there anyone you would like me to call" heather than said no"seto than said "no family"heather than said"i dont have a family" seto than said "im sorry" heather than said "it's okay" seto than said "how are you feeling" heather than said "im feeling better thank you..."

A few more days went by than she got up, and when seto came to see her she was no longer in her room. When he went looking for her a few hours went by than he finally found her by the ocean.seto than said "Heather?"heather than quickly turned to where she heard her name. Than she said "oh hi seto" Than she turned back towards the ocean. seto than continued walking over towards her. he could tell that she had something on her mind but he did not know what. seto than asked "Heather what the matter?"heather than said "seto i know that i am probably being a bother for you so i'll leave tonight" seto than quickly turned her towards him wrappeing his arms around her waist than he noticed that she was shivering than he said" Heather you're not a bother please dont go" than seto lifted her face to his and he could see that she was afraid and saw all the pain that she had been through and did not want to hurt him any longer seto than said "heather please dont go i dont want to lose you" heather than asked "what do you mean we barely know each other"seto than said "heather i know that but that does not change how i feel about you" heather than said what are you talking about" seto than said"heather i love you" heather than said "you what?" seto than said "i love you"heather than smiled and was about to put her hand to his face but than she heard the sound of someone shooting a gun at seto. she that pushed seto to the ground put in the process she was shot. the shooter than said "damnit"

seto than heard the voice and ran towards it kicked the guys ass and called the cops. than he ran to heather. by this time she had lost a lot of blood seto saw all the blood that she had lost. he than picked her up and quickly drove her to the hospital after the cops got the shooter. once he got heather to the hospital they rushed her to the emergency room. seto stayed in the waiting room scared for her life.the doctor than said mr. kaiba" seto than said "yes" the doctor than said "please come with me" seto than said "ok"than seto and the doctor walked down the hall to where heather was.the doctor than asked "mr.kaiba does heather have any family?"seto than said "no" the doctor than said "oh" seto than asked "how is she" the doctor than said "well she has lost alot of blood and all we can do now is just hope that she makes it through " seto than asked "can i see her" the doctor than said "of course"seto than walked in and held her hand and started to pray that she would live through this night, and i guees you could say that god was listening because the next afternoon she woke up to see seto sitting next to her holding her hand. heather than said "seto" seto than woke up and smiled at her and said 'heather" heather than said "hi " seto than smiled and said "hi how are you feeling " heather than said "better" seto than said "i thought that i had lost you"

heather than said "seto you almost did because the last thing i remember is a long tunnel and i was walking down the tunnel than there was a light. but just as i came to the light i heard your voice and i came back." seto than asked "what made you come back?" heather than said "seto your love braught me back" seto than asked "it did?" Heather than smile and said "yes" a few moments later the doctor came in. And said "hello mrs. kaiba how are you feeling ?" heather than looked at seto confused. Seto than said "heather i told them that you were my wife it's the only way that they would let me in."heather than said "ok" than she looked back at the doctor. and said "im feeling fine" than the doctor said "thats good well it looks like you are making great progress and you can go home tomarrow." heather than said "ok" than the doctor said "but you must rest" heather than said "ok"than the doctor left the room. seto than said "heather can i ask you something"heather than looked at him and said "of course" seto than said "why did you jump in the way when that man tried to shoot me?" heather than said because i did not want you to die" seto said "but heather you nearly did" heather than said "I know...and i also did it because i love you" seto than said after hearing that she actually loves him "you do... why didn't you tell me yesterday" heather than said "because i didn't know how to tell you "

than seto got up and sat on the edge of the bed with her .and said "heather i dont want you to be afraid"Than heather said "but seto im not afraid"seto than smiled and put his hand to her face than he kissed her deeply. than he said " heather please stay with me"heather than said " seto i will only stay if you want me to"seto than said " heather i want you to stay with me"heather than smiled and said " ok i'll stay"seto than smiled and kissed her deeply and more passionately. than they fell asleep together. The next morning she was able to go home with seto. as she was getting dressed seto's cell phone was ringing "ring, ring" seto than said "hello" person on the other line "seto its me mokuba"seto than said " mokuba why aren't you in school"mokuba than said "i got out of class early" seto than said "okay"than mokuba said "and i went to kaiba corp and they said that you haven't been to work in three days than i came home and you weren't there" seto than said "i'll be home in a little bit " mokuba than said "ok seto" than they hung up they left and drove to the mansion. when they walked through the door mokuba yelled " heads up " but heather walked in first oce she stept one foot in the door she was hit in the face with a base ball seto quickly caught her. seto than said " heather are you okay ?"

heather than looked up at him and said "yeah im fine" than she saw a young boy about ten years old and seto giving him a look that he is going to kill him.than seto said " mokuba you better start running before i really hurt you" heather could see that mokuba was terrified. than she said " seto it was only an accident let him go"seto than looked down at her and said " okay" than heather got up seto than walked her to the living room and they sat down watching t.v than the phone started to ring seto than got up and answered it" hello" the person on the other line "mr.kaiba we need you in the office" seto than said "ok i'll be right there" than they hung up he than walked to the living room.seto than said to heather " heather i'll be back in a few hours" Heather than looked at him and said "where are you going?" seto than said "i have to go into work" heather than said "okay" than heather got up and they walked over to the front door and they kissed each other good bye seto than said " i'll see you in a few hours" heather than smiled and said " ok see you than"than seto got in the car and drove to work. meanwhile at home mokuba was taking a nap while heather was downstairs but when she heard mokuba scream and run down stairs she quickly jumped up and he ran straight for her. heather than said "mokuba whats wrong" mokuba than said "i had a nightmare can i stay with you?" heather than smiled and said "okay"

than they went over to the couch a few hours past and mokuba and heather fell asleep on the couch. Seto came home to find mokuba in heather's arms asleep he very carefully pick mokuba up and carried him to his room when he was tucking him into bed heather was down stairs still asleep than seto came down the stairs when he walked up to her he lightly kissed her on the cheek. heather than woke up and said " oh hi seto" seto smiled and said "come on lets get you to bed" heather than said " ok" than she got up and they walked upstairs but instead of her going to her room seto walked her to his room.heather than said " seto are you sure that we should sleep together"seto than said very michievious "what you scared "heather than looked at him and said " no... there is one little problem" seto than looked at her and said "what" heather than continued " well i dont have anything to sleep in" seto than grabbed a sack that he came home with. seto than said" oh really... well on the way home i picked something up for you" heather than picked the bag up and saw what he got for her it was a black silk nightgown with a black robe.heather than said "why" than seto walked up to her and said " i have already told you i love you and i wanted to prove to you how much i love you" than heather smiled than she kissed him heather than said " i'll go try it on" seto than said "ok you want some help" heather than said " seto i think i can handle it but if you play youre cards right than maybe you can help me out of it" seto than said " okay"

a few minutes past when heather came out of the bathroom seto was waiting for her when he saw her in the night gown that he bought for her he got up and then he closed the bedroom door than started kissing her deeply and passionately when he released his kiss he took his shirt off and heather could see his abs than he took his pants off and only had his boxers on. than heather got up and took her robe off when she did seto saw the a bruise on her shoulder than she got under the covers seto than got under the covers. after they turned the light off seto held her so close that she could feel his hard dick than they both fell asleep during the night mokuba woke up screaming heather woke to hear him than she got up to see what was wrong after she got her robe on she ran to his room she than said " mokuba what wrong" mokuba quickly leaped into her arms and said " i saw a monster and i thought you left me" heather than said " mokuba i wont leave you come on lets get you back into bed" mokuba than said " heather can you sleep with me ?" heather than sat in the bed with him and he cuddled into her arms and they fell asleep. The next morning seto woke up with heather not there. he quickly jumped up and went looking for her. when he came to mokuba's room he saw her aslleep holding mokuba.

He just leaned into the door and watched them sleep than a few hours past than heather woke up. when she did she saw seto just standing there watching her and mokuba heather very carefully pulled mokuba off herthan she got up and tucked him back in bed. than she walked over to seto. than she said "i'll go get breakfast started" seto than said " okay heather" than she went downstairs and started to get breakfast ready a few minutes later mokuba screamed and came running down stairs to the living room screaming "heather help me " heather than ran out of the kitchen once mokuba saw her he quickly ran for her and jumped in her arms heather than said " whats wrong mokuba?" i woke up and seto scared me heather than said " he did" mokuba than said "yes he did" heather than smiled and said "dont worry he wont do it again you can stay with me if you want" mokuba than said "okay what are you making ?" heather than said "I'm making breakfast " mokuba than said "oh ok" than a few more minutes breakfast was ready heather than said " mokuba i'll be right back im going to go get your brother " mokuba than said "okay mama" heather quickly turned to him " what did you say" mokuba than said " i called you mama" heather than said " mokuba im not your mother but i would like to be your friend"

mokuba than smiled and said "ok but can i call you mama" heather than smiled and said "ok but why do you think that i am your mother" mokuba than said "because your like a mother you protect me from my brother and you feed". heather than said " okay mokuba i'll be right back " mokuba than said "okay" than heather went to find seto when she found him he was in his study " knock, knock " Seto than said "yeah" She than replied "seto breakfast is ready" seto remembering who it was at his door than said "ok" a few minutes later seto came out of his study for breakfast. than a few more minutes later they finished breakfast. the phone rang heather than answered it" hello" man on the other line " hi this is tristan taylor is seto there?" Heather than said "yeah hold on i'll get him" tristan than replied "ok" than heather put the phone down and went to tell seto who it was. a few minutes later seto picked up the phone seto than answered "hello" tristan than replied "hey seto" seto than replied "oh hi tristan" Tristan than said "hey man who's the hot girl that just answered the phone? " Seto very protectively said "tristan down boy she is my girlfriend" Tristan than very apologeticaly said "oh sorry man" Seto than said " no problem what did you need "tristan than said " i just wanted to know if we were stil on for the basket ball game" Seto than said "oh yeah why" Tristan than said " well i didn't know if you had plans with the new girl or not" seto than said "no we dont" Tristan than said "well how about you invite her to come with us" seto than said " hold on i'll ask her if she wants to."

a few minutes later Seto said "hey heather" heather than said "yeah seto" seto than replied " tristan wants me to ask you if you want to come to the basketball game" heather than smiled and said "sure i'll go but i have plans with mokuba this morning." seto than said very curious "oh where are you guys going? heather than replied "well we are going to the zoo" than seto asked very worrie "alone?" heather than said "yeah but dont worry i'll be okay" than seto said still very worried for her safety "ok" heather than asked "but what time is the game" seto than replied "its at 3 but i'll come and pick you up from the zoo" heather than asked "are you sure?" seto than said " yes here i want you to take this' heather than said "ok" than seto picked the phone up and said "tristan you still there" tristan than replied "yeah" seto than said "ok well she said yes" tristan than said " okay" than they hung up heather than said "mokuba you ready" mokuba than said grabbing his jacket " yeah mama" seto than quickly turned to heather and asked " heather what did he call you?" heather than said "seto i'll talk to you about it later love you" seto than said "love you to" than they left on the way heather noticed an egyptian museam she than said "mokuba hold on lets go in here for a moment" mokuba than said "ok" than they went in a few minutes after they walked in a young egyptian woman walked up to them and said "welcome to domino museam my name is ishizu" Heather than said "hello my name is heather and this mokuba kaiba" isis than asked "seto kaiba's little brother?" Heather than said "yes thats him" isis than said "would you like to have lunch with me and my brothers" She than said "i would love to than they went to get some lunch isis than said "heather im sorry my younger brother couldn't join us its ok but anyways this is my brother odion, odion this is heather she is seto's girlfriend and this is mokuba kaiba". odion said "hello" than they talked for awhile than heather heard something that had really upset her. Isis than said "heather the reason that i wanted to have lunch with you and talk is because i have this scence that something terrible is going to happen if you plan to go to the zoo what do you mean well the young man than tried to rape you will be there and is wanting to kill you.

And because i have forseen this i have sent my brother marik there he will be waiting for you at the entrance i do not want you to be afraid."

To Be Continued ...

( Well I Hope You enjoyed reading this story and definatly hope that you like the next one Sanityhuntress965


End file.
